1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward fire-rated glass and a method for making the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Fire-rated safety glass allows structures to be configured with glass walls, windows and doors with glass inserts which can withstand exposure to heat and fire for a given temperature and duration. Such safety glass besides offering such protection allows light to enter the structure, adding to the environment. Additionally, the safety glass affords observation of the facilities and people located inside the structure as well as observation by the people located inside the structure of the people and surroundings outside the structure. In security areas, such surveillance abilities, as well as the ability to withstand prolonged heat and fires, are requirements.
Fire-rated glass comes in several varieties. The first well-known variety is glass which has wire imbedded therein. The wire gives additional strength and endurance to the glass. However, the wire detracts from the ability to observe through the glass. Further, this wire gives an industrial feeling to the structure, when a more finished appearance may be desired.
Another type of fire-rated glass includes a configuration having two panes of glass with a gel located between the panes of glass. Products sold in the marketplace under the name SuperLite II.TM. are so constructed. This glass is architecturally pleasing and is used in specific applications.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fire-rated glass which is both architecturally pleasing and that can be used more generally. With such a glass, entire buildings could be constructed in a more fire safe manner as opposed to having the fire-rated glass placed only at strategic locations. Thus, for example, with such a glass, all of the windows of a highrise building as well as all transparent partitioning walls could be economically fire-rated.